


Just Say Yes

by shadowsamurai



Category: Goonies (1985)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Stef's prom approaches, and she is unsuitably date-less, Mouth wonders if the time has come to change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this knocking about on my computer for ages, so I finally decided to finish it and post it. Not my best work by far, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone!
> 
> I don't own anything either.

Andy stared pointedly at her best friend. “Well?”

Stef stared right back. “Well what?”

Andy sighed in frustration. “Have you got it sorted yet?”

“Got what sorted?” Brand asked from his upside down position near the kitchen.

But his girlfriend surprisingly didn't answer, and Stef stayed suspiciously quiet. Data, however, looked over from where he was fiddling with one of his inventions, his expression sympathetic. “Still no date?” Stef glared at him for a fraction of a second before sighing and shaking her head. He smiled at her, still apologetic but not pitying, holding her gaze before going back to his work. “There's still time.”

Stef smiled, even though he couldn't see her. If he was even one year older.... Then she shook her head. What was she thinking? This was *Data*, after all...so *not* date material, although she had no doubt he would at least be good for a laugh.

Chunk and Mikey had looked up from their game of cards, their expressions also apologetic. “Can't you double date? I mean, it's the prom. It only happens once.” Mikey asked Brand, earning him a well-thrown cushion from his older brother.

“Engage your lame brain before you open your mouth,” Brand told him, shaking his head.

Stef looked at him. “Wouldn't you want to take me as a date?”

Andy tried to stifle a laugh, which didn't quite work, as she watched her boyfriend splutter and panic as he tried to formulate a reply that wouldn't result in him getting the shit beaten out of him. Mouth, who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the entire exchange, glanced up from his magazine, his expression one of boredom.

“Why don't you go with Troy?” he suggested. “He's still dateless, though a major jerk like him, I ain't surprised.”

Even though he said it with one of his funny accents, to make a point he was joking, Andy in particular glared at him, while the others looked partly amused, partly not. Stef, however, looked ready to go up in flames. But instead of yelling back at him, instead of putting him in his place, she just stood and stormed out of the Walshes house. Mouth didn't notice, already absorbed in reading his magazine again, until the silence became particularly oppressive and then he was forced to look up once more...to find five pairs of eyes staring at him. Well, one was definitely glaring, the others were just looking at him and trying not to shake their heads. Or laugh. He couldn't decide which one.

“Wha-? Umph!” Before Mouth could form the word properly, a cushion hit him square in the face.

 

“*You're* a major jerk,” Andy told him as she left the house, presumably to go after Stef.

Mouth rearranged his hair before he asked, more cautiously this time, “What did I do?”

“Hmm, let me guess,” Brand said sarcastically. “Maybe it had something to do with mentioning Troy.”

“I was only joking!” he protested.

“Girls don't like to be made fun of over stuff like that,” Chunk said.

Mikey looked at him, rolling his eyes as he did. “Since when did you know so much about girls, Chunk?”

“Hey! I know loads about girls.”

Data snorted. “Yeah. Right.”

“None of you have a clue,” Brand said with a sniggered.

Bad idea. The scene was suddenly reminiscent of a not long passed time, a more serious time, before the Fratellis and One-Eyed Willy. The four younger lads all leapt on Brand, who had just righted himself from hanging upside down. And even though he was much stronger than before, so where. This time, however, they were interrupted by Mrs Walsh.

“Boys! What have I told you about fighting in the house?” she scolded them.

“Take it outside?” Mouth replied.

Mrs Walsh tapped him non-too-gently on the arm. “I said don't do it at all! But you can all go outside anyway – I need to clean.”

The house emptied just as quick as if she had offered to take them to an 'all you can eat' buffet. “Hey, Chunk,” Data said as they walked down the street. “Why didn't Stef know Mouth was joking about Troy?”

“Prom is the biggest even in a girl's life, next to getting married,” Chunk replied matter-of-factly. “She hasn't got a date, prom is in three days time....”

“Which means either no one's asked her,” Mikey added. “Or she's waiting for someone to ask her who hasn't yet.”

Brand rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah? And since when did you both become such girl experts?”

Mikey resisted the urge to remind his brother just who had kissed Andy first; he was saving that for a *very* special occasion. “It just seems pretty obvious to me,” he replied instead with a shrug.

“I can't believe no one's asked her,” Mouth said. “That can't be the reason she hasn't got a date.”

Data gave him a sly look. “Maybe you should as her.”

“Yeah, Mouth, ask Stef to the prom,” Chunk agreed with a grin. Mikey nodded his enthusiastic agreement.

Brand laughed loudly. “Mouth? Seriously?” He laughed again. “Even Stef isn't that desperate. I'll ask her; she can come with me and Andy”

Data, Chunk and Mikey all laughed back. “Are you sure *you* know anything about girls?” Data asked.

“Yeah, Brand, Andy won't be too happy about sharing you, even with her best friend,” Chunk added.

Mikey was about to reply when he noticed Mouth had been unusually silent. Hanging back a bit to catch up with his friend, he bumped his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just...thinking, ya know?” Mouth replied.

But before he could say anything else, Chunk interrupted. “Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!”

M&S-M&S-M&S-M&S-M&S-M&S-M&S

Mouth stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long moment, shook his head and rearranged his hair. It just would *not* do as he wanted it too, and it was really starting to tick him off. “Shit!” he exclaimed, rearranging it once more. Normally he had no problem, though he did comb it constantly. But he wanted this to be different; he wanted to look different. Smarter, perhaps. Nicer.

Finally, with one last swipe as he hair, he decided it was good enough. Besides, if he stayed playing with it any longer, he was going to be late and that was something he definitely didn't want, not tonight. Checking his whole appearance one last time, Mouth set off, an uncharacteristic shiver running this his body on occasion. The last time he had felt such fear was when they found Chester Copperpot; for a long few moments, he actually thought he was going to die. And although this was much different, he was still afraid. Actually, as he thought about it, it wasn't that much different; there was still a good chance he might die, and there was also a good chance it would be painful.

Sighing as he reached his destination, Mouth fought the urge to touch his hair and rang the doorbell instead, trying not to fidget on the spot as he waited for someone to answer the door.

“Mouth?!” Stef exclaimed incredulously.

He was glad he had his back to her; she didn't see him wince. Instead, he rearranged his face into what he hoped was a charming expression. “Hey. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was a major jerk. I just couldn't believe you didn't have a date to the prom.”

Stef stared at him, trying to be hard but she couldn't manage it and her expression softened. “That's okay.”

“No, it's not.” Despite trying not to be nervous, Mouth shifted from foot to foot a little. “Someone like you *should* have a date. Unless you're waiting for someone to ask.”

Stef crossed her arms and leant against the door frame. “Maybe I am.”

Suddenly he grinned at her. “Go to prom with me. I know you're older, and people will laugh. But...I want to take you. And when it's my prom, I want to take you as well. There's only you; has been since before our last big Goonie adventure. I just...I was waiting for the right time to tell you.”   
Stef stared at him for the longest time, so long that Mouth felt as though, somehow, he had just blown any chance he would ever have with her. “Say something,” he asked, almost in desperation.

“What do you want me to say?” she replied.

“Just say yes.” Mouth grinned again in his cocky way, though he didn't feel confident at all.

Stef continued to study him for a long time before slowly smiling. “Yes...Clark.”

His grin grew even wider, if that was possible, and on complete instinct, he leant in to kiss her, not sure if it was a good idea or not. But when he saw Stef moving as well, he decided it was the best decision he had ever made.

At least until he heard....

“Shame, shame!”

“We know your name!”

“Get in there, Mouth!”

Stef and Mouth broke apart quickly, their lips barely having touched, both beet red, their cheeks on fire as they turned to glare at Mikey, Chunk and Data. Both were sure they got a glimpse of Brand and Andy as well, but if that was the case, they weren't sticking around long enough to pay the price for spying.

Mouth advanced one menacing step towards his friend. “I'm gonna...!”

But Stef put her hand on his arm. “Allow me.” And with that, tore after the Goonies, who all yelled, “Oh shit!”

“Serves you right!” Mouth shouted after them, his grin firmly back in place. Of course, later on he would make suitably apologies and reparations to his friends, when Stef - or Brand or Andy for that matter - wasn't around. After all, it was their idea in the first place that he asked her to prom that night.

FIN


End file.
